Let's Lock Ourselves Away From the World
by Tani Smiles
Summary: Hermione gets Malfoy and herself stuck in a classroom.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - This was written for potato4's challenge 'Closet Challenge' in the HPFC forum._**

Hermione was running down the corridor frantically searching her book bag for her potions book when she ran into a wall and painfully fell to the ground. Her bag and that of the wall she had ran into had fallen, the contents of both spilled between them on the floor. Of course, with the luck she was having that day, the wall was Malfoy.

"Look what you've done! Why don't you try watching where you're going every now and then, Granger?" Malfoy asked with no concern as to if the girl on the floor was okay or not.

Hermione looked up at him incredulously.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Just as Hermione was getting up the bell rang and students began pouring out of nearby classrooms and into the corridor.

"Come on," Malfoy said with annoyance, picking up both his and Hermione's books which were in a pile on the floor and taking them into the nearest empty classroom. Hermione quickly grabbed her now empty bag and followed him so as not to get pushed into a wall by the throngs of students travelling in both directions around her.

Closing the door behind her she went to the desk where Malfoy had dumped their books and was now picking his own out and replacing them into his bag.

"Now, thanks to you, I'm going to be late for potions," Malfoy said angrily.

"Okay, it was an accident. And you're not the only one who's going to be late," Hermione said in annoyance as Malfoy headed to leave the classroom. As she was putting her books back into her bag she heard a sigh from behind her and then a bang on the door. "What's wrong now?"

"The stupid door's locked," Malfoy said shaking the knob and then banging on the door once more in frustration. "Nice going closing the door behind you."

"And what good do you think hitting it is going to do?"

Glaring at her Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at the doorknob. He muttered a few spells testing the door after each. All were unsuccessful.

"Did you try alohomora?" Hermione asked.

"You're joking right?" Malfoy asked, "No, I tried to turn the knob into a teacup. Of course I tried alohomora!"

"I was just making sure," Hermione said as she hopped on to one of the desks.

"You know, just because you've got this freakishly huge brain, it doesn't mean the rest of us are idiots."

"I don't think that," Hermione said looking shocked.

"Yeah? Well, you sure act like it." Throwing his bag down Malfoy sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall. "I think I'd rather be in History of Magic than here right now."

"What's the difference?" Hermione asked in annoyance. "Knowing you, you probably sleep in that class anyways."

Draco just ignored her remark and began playing with his wand, using it to light pieces of parchment paper, letting it burn for a few seconds and then putting it out.

Hermione crossed her legs on the desk, pulled a book out of her bag and began reading. The two of them sat like this in silence for a while before Malfoy broke the silence.

"What're you reading?"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, surprised by his interest.

"One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest," she said hesitantly, "You wouldn't know it."

"Vintery, mintery, cutery, corn, apple seed and apple thorn; wire, briar, limber lock, three geese in a flock. One flew east, and one flew west, and one flew over the cuckoo's nest." Malfoy said this quietly more to himself than to anyone, not fully realizing that he had said it at all.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, shocked that Malfoy had just recited the words of a muggle children's song.

"Don't know," Malfoy said shrugging, "just something I heard my neighbour singing a few times."

"It was written by a muggle," Hermione said watching the boy closely to gauge his reaction, "the book's name was taken from the same song."

"Was it?" His voice sounded uninterested, but he eyed the book curiously. "I once read a muggle book."

Again, Hermione was shocked. Realizing this Malfoy added,

"I'm not lying. It was a long time ago. I was a just a kid and had gotten lost in Diagon Alley and wound up in a bookshop. The shop keeper gave me this book called Green Eggs and Ham. Obviously I couldn't let my parents see me with it so I hid it in my cloak and then when I got home, in my room. And I read it. I read it a lot actually."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Really she just couldn't believe that Malfoy was telling her this.

"I mean, looking back on it now, it was a stupid book and a waste of my time reading it and hiding it, but at the time…" Whatever Malfoy said next was lost in silence.

As the silence stretched on Hermione went back to reading her book.

"You know, I'd think getting locked up like this you'd start doing homework or reading your textbook or something. Aren't novels a bit beneath you?"

"No, novels can be just as interesting as textbooks," Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"Right, textbooks are interesting."

"Whatever. Isn't talking to muggle-borns beneath you?"

Malfoy laughed quietly.

"In public," he said with a smile.

Just then the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy? What is this?" she asked staring at Hermione in shock. "Where should you be?"

"Potions," the two said in unison.

"And you think it's okay to just hang around and skip class like this?"

Malfoy stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes avoiding the teacher's eye.

"We weren't skipping Professor," Hermione said, "The door was locked. We tried to get out but no charm would work."

McGonagall looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"I'd think you of all students would be able to come up with an excuse a little cleverer than that. Five points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now go to class."

"But Professor–" Hermione began but McGonagall cut her off.

"Ms. Granger, classroom doors lock from the inside so there is no way you could have gotten locked inside of one."

"What?" Hermione asked. But when she turned to look at Malfoy he was already hurrying out the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading! It's a one-shot for now, but I am considering continuing it and giving it two chapters. Leave a review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N - So I've decided that I will continue this story. Here's chapter 2... hope you like it!_**

Hermione ran to catch up to Malfoy who was walking at a brisk pace down the hall towards the dungeons. Once she caught up to him she could see that he was making a conscious effort not to look at her, but she wasn't just going to let this go.

"Why the hell would you trick me into thinking we were locked in? You have absolutely no right to–"

"Could you just drop it?" Malfoy snapped, glaring at her.

Hermione was taken aback by the sharpness of his voice. Then she realized that the tone was not a foreign one coming from him. What was unusual was the civilized conversation they had been having while locked in the classroom. Or at least when she thought they were locked in.

Quickening her pace in attempt to keep up with the boy in front of her she asked again, more curious than accusing this time,

"Why'd you do it?"

After a few seconds in which he gave no response Malfoy turned around and Hermione walked right into him, not anticipating the sudden stop. He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, rather roughly, so that she wouldn't loose her balance. After a pause he said,

"Sometimes, I just feel like I need to, you know, get away from it."

"Away from what?"

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know," he said sighing, "School, people, expectations. Everything, I guess."

Looking at her classmate of nearly six years now, Hermione saw an entirely new person standing in front of her, and at the same time she recognized him completely. It wasn't the same Malfoy that she had come to expect in the past five years. Really, he was no different than her or anyone else. He was stressed, and under pressure, and just like every other person in the school, he was scared.

"Do you…" Hermione hesitated, "If you want to talk about it, I could be a great listener."

Just as Malfoy was about to respond he stopped himself and as quickly as it had gone, the sharpness in his tone was back again.

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Talking about it could really help. You can't just–"

"If you really want to help," Malfoy said as he turned away from her and continued on to potions class, "you could do me a favour and stop crashing into me."

"Malfoy, wait!" Hermione called, starting after him once again. But this time he didn't stop.

* * *

**_Hopefully you like it *crosses fingers* I know it's really short but the next chapter will be longer I promise! I've already started it so hopefully I'll have it up in a few days. _**

**_Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N - This chapter took me a little longer to write than I thought it would, so I apologize for that. Hopefully it's worth the wait. This is the last chapter in the story. Hopefully you like it!_**

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. So nice of you to join us," Slughorn said as the two entered the classroom terribly late. "Class is almost over, but it's still good to see you none the less."

"Sorry Professor," Hermione said taking a seat at her usual table with Harry and Ron who had both stopped clearing away their things to give her a questioning look. She couldn't blame them. She had practically missed the entire class something she never did without a good reason, and then on top of that she had walked in with Malfoy of all people.

"No, no, don't you worry yourself about it," Slughorn said smiling at Hermione causing Ron to scowl and look away. "Although I will need the two of you to stay back a few minutes after class."

"Of course."

"You heard that, boy?" Slughorn asked Malfoy, finally acknowledging him.

"Uh, yeah," Malfoy said distractedly.

"Good, good. Well, I suppose the rest of you can head out early today," Slughorn said and there was a clamour of stools being scraped back and chatter as the students began to file out of the room. "Oh! And don't forget, those essays are due next Wednesday!"

"I'll meet you in the common room," Hermione said to Harry and Ron before they left with everyone else.

"Now," Slughorn said to Hermione and Malfoy once everyone else had left, "would either of you care to explain why you were so late to join the class today?"

"Um, we…" Hermione looked at Malfoy for assistance but he was looking down fiddling with a loose thread in his robe.

"No? That's fine then. I get it. Sometimes you just don't want to have to put up with teachers. I was the same way when I was in school. Not saying it's a good thing, but if you must. I've assigned an essay to the class due next Wednesday," Slughorn went on, not waiting for either student to say anything. "The information is on the board. Once you've copied it you're both free to leave. Now, with that said, I think I'm going to go have some dinner. I trust I can leave the two of you here alone?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Excellent. Just be sure to close the door behind you." And with that Slughorn gave them a quick wave and then headed out to the great hall.

As Malfoy was pulling out a quill and parchment to begin copying down the assignment Hermione was instead pulling out her wand unbeknownst to him. Once he had finished writing and putting his things away he turned to leave, only to realize that Hermione had moved one of the tables in front of the door and was now sitting on it with her back against the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I think we're stuck," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's very funny. Now move."

"I don't think I will."

"Okay, what's this all about?" Malfoy asked annoyed. "Are you trying to get back at me or something?"

"No." Hermione was quite for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I was just thinking that maybe we should talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"You. In the corridor."

"I am not…"

"Obviously there's something really bothering you," Hermione continued, "and I think you do want to talk about it but…"

"I don't want to talk about anything with you, and even if I did there'd be no point because talking isn't going to change anything, now is it?"

"Maybe it won't change anything, but at least you'll be able to get it off your chest," Hermione said. "I'm just trying to help."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because, you seem like you need someone to help," Hermione said quietly and then after some hesitation added, "And maybe you don't have anyone."

"Well, I happen to have lots of friends so I don't need your pity," Malfoy spat.

"I'm not giving you pity, and I'm not trying to be your friend. I'm just giving you a chance to talk about whatever's bothering you without being judged or criticized."

Malfoy took a seat at one of the tables, facing away from Hermione. "Like you wouldn't be the first to criticize and judge me."

"I won't," Hermione said trying to show how sincere she was being. "I promise."

"It's just that I'm under a lot of pressure right now and having people trying to nose their way into my business isn't helping the situation."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I'm not trying to be nosy. I just…"

"I'm not talking about you," Malfoy said cutting her off.

"Oh."

"It's Snape and Dumbledore, and my parents, my aunt, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise, pretty much everyone it seems."

"Oh," Hermione repeated. She was genuinely surprised by this. Of course she had realized that Malfoy had been keeping more to himself this year than he usually did and that he and Snape didn't seem to be as close as they usually were, but she had never considered that all these people would realize it too or that it would be such a big deal. "I'm sure they're just worried about you."

"What?" Draco asked, turning to face her. "Snape, Dumbledore, Father, and my aunt are just worried about themselves and Pansy and the rest of them are just upset with me because I've been ignoring them. No one actually cares about what've going on with me."

"What about your mother?"

"My mother? She's being unbearably overprotective. It's because of her that I've got Snape on my back constantly."

Hermione gave a quiet laugh under her breath.

"I hardly consider this to be funny," Malfoy said angrily.

"Right," Hermione said, "It's just that, that's what mothers do, Malfoy. They care more than you want them to and they do whatever possible to make sure that you're okay."

"Well, that's great and all," Malfoy said, "but it's only making it worse."

"Making what worse?"

"The pressure. It's just that everything I try turns out so wrong and terrible and I can't seem to stop screwing up and I don't know what to do anymore," Malfoy said in one breath.

The two were quiet after this, Hermione considering what the other had said, Malfoy just catching his breath. Then realizing all that he had said he quickly said,

"I should have told you all of that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," Malfoy said standing up. "Can you please let me out?"

"Yeah," Hermione said also getting up and pushing the table back to its originally spot as Malfoy opened the door.

As he was just about to leave the classroom, his hand still on the doorknob, he turned back to Hermione, stealing himself to say something that he always wished he wouldn't have to.

"Thanks."

"Any time," Hermione said smiling. She picked up her bag and turned to leave, but Malfoy was still in the doorway.

"Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime," he said.

"Yeah," Hermione said as he gave her a small smile before finally leaving the classroom.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! And thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters, I greatly appreciate it =)_**


End file.
